Everything
by fatefulspeculation
Summary: "It's just— Well this is the first and last prom we'll be going to together with us as girlfriends and dating and each other's prom date and I want it to be perfect and wonderful like you are and— I'm just afraid that it won't be everything you want it to be." (3x19 "Prom-asaurus") Pure smut.


**Disclaimer: These characters are neither my possession, nor, sadly, a possession of one of the other brilliant fic writers out there.**

* * *

A hesitant knock at the door to her room shook Brittany out of deep contemplation about the ethics of cutting off T-rex heads just for a single dance number.

"BrittBritt?" came the muted query from the other side.

Brittany felt a smile stretch across her face and she stood up from the stool in front of her vanity mirror. She gave herself a once-over in the mirror, twirled, and then turned to face the door.

"Come in."

The knob turned and the door opened.

Santana took a half step forward before stopping dead with her hand still on the knob, mouth hanging open.

Brittany recovered quickly from her own reaction.

"Hi," she piped brightly.

Santana blinked. "Hey."

"I look pretty hot, huh?"

Santana nodded and replied with a murmured _yeah_, still looking over Brittany's cavewoman costume. Then she seemed to realize something and adopted a look of confusion as she stepped fully into the room and closed the door.

"Are you going to be wearing that all night even after the number?"

Brittany laughed and gestured toward her bed. "My real prom dress is over there."

Santana glanced over at it and the smile that came to her lips was so worth the trouble it took to find the outfit. "The Suffragettes?! You are a _genius._"

Brittany toed the ground bashfully. "Thank you."

There was a brief moment of silence where they both stared at each other, admiring their respective outfits, then: "You look beautiful, San."

Santana pinked and looked away as if caught doing something she shouldn't have been doing. Her hands knotted together in front of her and she nodded again.

Brittany noted with some consternation that Santana seemed to be uncharacteristically worried tonight, her hands wringing almost uncontrollably in the tell-tale sign that she was nervous.

"Will—," she cleared her throat and visibly steeled herself. "Will you let me— Can I braid your hair?" she stuttered out, looking back at Brittany with her hands clenching together almost violently.

Brittany eyed Santana's hands. "Yeah, totally." She sat back down on the stool and folded her own hands in her lap.

Santana took her place behind Brittany and picked up the brush lying on the vanity, running it through Brittany's hair. She moved carefully so as not to pull, but needlessly so since Brittany's hair didn't ever seem to tangle. Then, she set the brush down again, reached over Brittany to open a drawer and pull out the little box of multi-colored hairbands stored inside, and set to work, her fingers gentle as she ran them through Brittany's hair.

She worked silently. She seemed focused on getting the braids right and the bones secured and nothing else. Brittany watched her in the mirror, eyes running over Santana's face as she noted the look of concentration that furrowed her brow ever so slightly.

Santana's lithe fingers finished the job in a matter of minutes. She took up the bottle of hairspray next to the brush and motioned for Brittany to spin around. Brittany complied, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. The falling hairspray tickled her cheeks.

When Brittany opened her eyes again, she found Santana looking at her with an unreadable expression on her face.

"'Rawr' means 'I love you' in Dinosaur," Brittany blurted.

Santana's expression softened instantaneously, the nerves finally gone and spun away in the act of braiding. She bent down to press a warm kiss to Brittany's cheek, then held out her hand. "You are the absolute cutest. Ready to go, Britty?"

Brittany took her hand and nodded, standing up and pulling Santana in for a spin before picking up the dress and tugging her by their linked fingers toward the door.

She had just taken the few steps out of her room when she felt resistance and turned to look back at Santana. "Something wrong?"

Santana shook her head quickly but the unreadable look was back on her face.

"It's just— Well this is the first and last prom we'll be going to together with us as girlfriends and dating and each other's prom date and I want it to be perfect and wonderful like you are and— I'm just afraid that it won't be everything you want it to be," she explained in a rush before trailing off lamely.

Brittany looked down at Santana's earnest, worried face and her heart heated up with adoration.

"Saaan," she replied, feeling the bubbly-light feeling of love lifting her words. "_You _are everything I want it to be."

When Santana appeared mildly confused, Brittany elaborated. "Honey, any prom with you is the best prom. Any prom where I get to kiss you whenever I want and dance with you all night and glare at anybody who tries to cut in between us is the best prom. You are my everything, and you are the only everything I want and have ever wanted for prom."

As Brittany explained, Santana gazed up at her with increasing wonder like she disbelieved that anybody else could ever even dream of being as perfect as one Brittany Pierce.

She leaned up and pressed her mouth to Brittany's, smiling and so, so in love.

Santana pulled away after a brief moment and murmured a breathless, "Thank you."

Brittany beamed at her and bent to kiss her again, unable to help herself. Then, she started up anew to lead them down the stairs and out of her house. This time, when Santana resisted once more, it was for a fraction of a second before she whispered a tiny _rawr _in her shyest voice and trailed along behind.

Brittany said nothing but tightened her grip on Santana's hand and grinned like an idiot because _god, Santana._

* * *

After a couple cups of the spiked punch Puck had given to Artie to switch out with Coach Sue's Prom-brosia while she wasn't looking, Santana had loosened up again and was back to her confident sassy self.

How many times they could sneak a "rawr" to each other, then, became the game of the night.

Brittany got Santana twice during her Ke$ha dance number. Once right after the first chorus, and then again after the second verse when all the cheerios were crawling around on the floor and Brittany was wagging around her little T-rex arms.

Santana got one in right back at her—after "Dinosaur"—before she waved a two thumbs-up and flashed her _I'm so lucky I'm in love with you _grin.

When Brittany walked out of the choir room where she had changed into her dress, Santana was waiting right outside for her with a quipped, "Rawr!" and a peck on the cheek.

Brittany snuck in another two small ones during "Love You Like a Love Song". The first when Santana couldn't help but look over at her at the point where she had decided to switch a pronoun, and the second only a short time afterward, Santana cutely scrunching up her nose in reaction. Neither of them could stop smiling for the rest of the song.

The boys' number provided ample opportunities for the two of them, Brittany poking Santana in the ribs and chanting _rawr _in time to her pokes as Santana squealed out herswhile squirming to get away from the tickling, but after Santana turned every other last syllable in a line into "rawr" (_Now co-co-come rawr, you've got it wrong! To prove I'm rawr, I put it in a so-o-ong!) _they dissolved into a fit of giggles and sang every line to each other in the same fashion as they dance-hopped together.

Both of them almost forgot their game once Quinn stood up from her wheelchair, but seeing Santana up on stage supporting Quinn with awe written on her face filled Brittany with such hope for more miracles _(like Santana's Abuela loving her again and gay marriage getting legalized in all 50 states and) _that she couldn't help drawing a little heart and pointing at first herself and then Santana. Santana winked back. They counted both.

* * *

Sometime after Brittany finally cooled down marginally from the surge of love, and then lust, that had immediately followed the hope she had felt from imagining miracles _(like moving to LA or New York and living together and marrying Santana and having babies and)_, she snuck up and hugged Santana from behind, curving her arms around Santana's waist to pull her close.

"Devil in red. That was so _hot_," Brittany mumbled quietly and punctuated the statement by gently biting her earlobe.

Santana shivered. "Which part?"

"All of you. All of it. All of you. You wanna get out of here?"

"Yeah," Santana whispered back, quiet and breathless, and they were out the door and on their way to Santana's house before anyone even noticed that the senior class president and her girlfriend had snuck out.

* * *

They got back to an empty house and let out twin sighs of relief.

They grinned at each other, then suddenly remembered the game and shrieked "Rawr!" simultaneously, index fingers pointing as if to say _gotcha!_, before cracking up and hanging off of each other to stay upright.

Santana's laughter died when she caught the predatory glint in Brittany's eyes.

"Hungry?" she asked, flushing slightly.

"For you."

And then it was a mess of tangled limbs and wandering hands as the two stumbled up the stairs and into Santana's room where Santana was promptly pushed up against the closed door and kissed so hard that her knees threatened to give out.

"Brittany," she gasped, pawing at Brittany's jacket as kisses moved to her neck. "I want—"

Brittany's mouth on hers quickly silenced her, effectively clouding her mind with the thought of nothing but _Brittany Brittany Brittany._

"Let me," Brittany murmured against her lips, eyes dark. "You can return the favor some other time. Let me make you feel good tonight, Santana."

She drew Santana to the bed and they undressed, tossing items of removed clothing carelessly onto the floor, eyes lingering on each other until fingers could caress bare skin.

Gentle hands pressed Santana onto her back and soft lips once more upon her own drew quiet, mewling cries. A wet tongue slipped between her parted lips to slide smoothly against hers and hands ran up her body to fondle breasts already heavy with desire.

"Brittany," she implored helplessly, and Brittany's kisses trailed to her neck, brushing lingering kisses from the hinge of her jaw all the way down to her shoulder, down to her collarbone, down, down.

When teeth scraped at her nipple, Santana cried out and her hands fisted in Brittany's hair, messing up the braids she had so carefully put in hours before. Brittany's lips closed around the little peak, sucking harder and harder until Santana was squirming under her before moving to the other and repeating her actions. Her left hand played with the breast abandoned by her mouth as her right moved to cup Santana, feeling wet heat radiating from her core. She ran her middle finger along Santana's length and groaned at how wet and ready she was.

Brittany clenched her thighs together and raised herself from her position by Santana's breasts to kiss her, tongue probing as she ran her finger up Santana's sex again and again, sliding over the little bundle of nerves each time and making Santana shriek into her mouth and Santana's hips buck up to her hand.

She pulled away, both hand and mouth, and her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Don't move."

Brittany propped herself up on one arm and returned her hand between Santana's legs once she was certain her order had been obeyed and stroked her finger up through the wetness, bumping Santana's clit only upon reaching the top of her sex before starting the process over again.

Brittany's belief that neither of them could possibly become any more wet was quickly proven wrong when she changed the angle of her hand and slid the entire length of her middle finger on the nub between Santana's legs. Santana's hips bucked again, a flood of wetness rushing to her sex, and she moaned out a low, "_Ohh,_ _Brittany_."

Brittany swallowed against a suddenly too thick tongue at the feel of Santana becoming more wet, but removed her hand.

"I told you not to move," she warned, trying to make herself seem unaffected by Santana's reactions, but her voice sounded husky even to her own ears.

Santana whined and her eyes pleaded for Brittany to continue, so she directed a pointed look at her and relented. She replaced her hand and repeated the motion, moving her finger along the sensitive knot in one long, continuous stroke, pausing briefly with the top crease of her finger resting against the sensitive flesh before sliding back down slowly and deliberately, pushing with increasing pressure until the point above where finger met palm. And then she slid her finger up and did it again. And again. And again.

Santana's breaths were coming in gasps, her hands tangling and twisting helplessly in the sheets as she tried not to move.

Her legs were shaking.

Brittany lowered herself and pressed her breasts to Santana's, feeling the heaving of Santana's chest against her own pounding heart.

"You want me," she growled, more a statement than a question.

Santana nodded furiously, just barely conscious of anything else that didn't have some sort of connection to the hand rubbing between her legs.

"How much?"

Santana whimpered, her breathing becoming more and more erratic even as the movement of Brittany's hand remained torturously deliberate.

_"Please," _Santana forced out.

"Please, what, Santana?" Brittany pressed.

_ "Please, I want you inside—"_

Brittany slipped her finger in.

Santana keened once, high, the inside of her body slick and hot and clenching around Brittany's finger. Brittany's pupils dilated further and she swallowed thickly before adding another finger.

"Now, _ride_," she commanded hoarsely.

Santana jerked into motion, her hips pumping wildly up and grinding against Brittany's palm to take and take. Brittany thrust into her as Santana pushed herself up to meet Brittany's fingers with a near-violent abandon, guttural grunts tearing from her throat as she rushed to throw herself over the edge she had been so precariously balanced upon.

When she came, it was with a raw scream of pleasure, her hips still thrusting to prolong her orgasm, her insides pulsing around Brittany's fingers. Each time the knot of nerves bumped up against Brittany's palm, Santana was sent into another shuddering fit, her legs twitching up and her inner muscles clamping down on Brittany, milking her fingers.

Assailed abruptly by a strong sense of possessiveness, Brittany bent over Santana and licked at her neck. She laved her tongue up the side of Santana's neck into an open-mouthed kiss below her jaw, sucking hard at the soft skin to mark what was hers.

Santana quivered underneath her. Her body had been released from the tight coil Brittany had wound her in but still hummed with pleasure, so Brittany carefully pulled her fingers out and sent another shiver running through Santana's body.

She peppered soft kisses across Santana's cheeks toward her mouth and drew Santana's lower lip between her own to kiss her so gently and so sweetly that Santana let out a small, happy sigh when she finally pulled away.

"Good?" Brittany questioned quietly, settling her forehead against Santana's.

"Uhuh," Santana breathed.

"Everything you wanted?"

Santana nodded and smiled up at her, though Brittany was certain that she couldn't possibly be seeing anything particularly clearly since they were so close.

Brittany took a deep breath.

In all honesty, she treasured moments like this, moments where they forgot about the world and just were, more than anything. They lay in silence, bodies still pressed together, feeling their heartbeats slow and synchronize. Breathing as one, living as one, and loving as one.

She broke the silence reluctantly.

"Tired?"

"No," came the immediate reply, but Brittany could see that Santana's eyes were already losing their focus.

"Go to sleep, San," she laughed and levered herself off and away from Santana, plopping down right next to her and looking at the ceiling.

"You're on my side of the bed," Santana responded softly but petulantly, making no indication that she actually planned to move anywhere.

Brittany snorted.

"Yeah? Well, you're on _my _side. Deal with it for one night."

Brittany thought for sure that Santana had already drifted off in the answering silence when she heard a sleepily mumbled, "Rawr."

She couldn't help the grin that broke across her face.

"I love you too."


End file.
